Do You Believe In Miracles?
by ElDemonioMasscaradoLuver1995
Summary: With this new and mysterious weather wandering around, is the weather the only thing changing? I think not! Sad Ethan plus a Smitten Benny? I think we all know what can happen xD Rate: T (possible twoshot!) :D


_**Hey Fanfiction! Guess whose back?! That's right! Hahaha sorry for the absence school has been killing me T-T lol anyway I thought of stimulating my writing skills by writing a Bethan oneshot for the holidays this year! (I'll probably write three just because I can lol) Anyway enjoy the oneshot!**_

!-Do You Believe In Miracles?-!

Ethan's P.O.V

I'm rustling in my bed dreaming about Sarah, until Jane comes knocking at my door furiously. I was so startled by her knocking that I jumped out of my bed tangled in my blanket swearing incoherently. Jane rushes into the room without hesitation and as she notices me on the ground she starts laughing and shaking her head. I glare up at her and say "What the hell Jane?! I was asleep!" She stops laughing and composes herself and says "Hmm, too bad. Mom told me to get you up." I look up at her in frustration and think to myself why did Mom and Dad have a second child? She continues saying though I was deep in thought "She wants you and Benny to get a few things from the store." I look at her and begin to roll my eyes and say "Fine, I'll be right down, just let me get ready first." She shrugs and closes the door. I untangle myself from the possessive cloth and begin to stretch out my tired body and I go to open up the bedroom curtains but to my surprise, I find that it had been snowing ever since last night. I groan and try to find some warmer clothes to put on for the day. I could tell it was going to be long…

Benny's P.O.V

I had just entered from outside and into the Morgan's house. In a sense and to my surprise it had snowed the night prier. Yesterday it looked like the beginning of spring, but considering that it is Whitechapel I kind of figured this kind of weather would tend to pop up out from time to time, especially if they were drastic like this. I walk in from the entrance door only to be greeted by a super-fast and excited Mrs. Morgan, she smiles and says "Oh good, you're here! I need you and Ethan to run to the store and buy a few things for me!" I look at her and say "Like what Mrs. M? Are you planning some sort of party?" She smiles and says "Actually yes, since last night I've been getting excited and felt as if I needed to get a way to celebrate! That and it's near Thanksgiving so in reality it's the perfect excuse just to have fun." I think to myself that it is weird for a person like Mrs. Morgan to just randomly throw a party. But that gives me an excuse to skip training with Grandma. Especially since now we're going into the more complicated spells and potions. Then I see a very frustrated and almost sleep-deprived Ethan come down the staircase in multiple layers of clothing. Lately I've had these… I don't know… dreams almost about me and Ethan but the strange thing is that we kiss in almost all of them. So I've kind of developed a crush on my best friend to say the least. But when I saw Ethan he looked adorable, kind of like a kitten playing with yarn, I couldn't turn away. But when I heard Ethan say something I said "Huh?" Ethan looks at me with those chocolate orbs for eyes and says "Come on Benny we're going to the grocery store for my mom." I nod my head in approval and open the door, only to fall on my face in the snow and say "Ouch!"

Ethan's P.O.V

As we arrived at the store I tell Benny to grab a cart while I looked at the list she gave me before we left. I look at the list and tell Benny what we needed to get "Alright we need gravy mix." I look over and point over to the shelf above the pasta products, he dashes over like a graceful gazelle. As I tried to continue saying what was on the list I noticed four familiar figures. Rory and Erica hand in hand talking and laughing about, Rory being he's usual Rory self and Erica who was surprisingly a lot happier than the last time I saw her. But then I saw Sarah and Jesse, who were like Rory and Erica except I didn't like Jesse being with Sarah like that. Sarah walks up to me and says "Hey! It's been forever!" She hugs me and I feel my heart slowly breaking and chipping away at itself. Sarah quit the night we got back from defeating the vice principle, she couldn't handle seeing me in so much danger. I thought that she liked me for who I was but I guess I was wrong on that decision, we haven't spoken since and I was surprised to hear from Rory and Erica that Sarah got back together with Jesse again even though he did in fact turn her into a vampire fledgling. But surprisingly it worked out and now after being a whole year since that happened I still haven't gotten over the fact that I still had feelings for Sarah. I put on a smile for her sake and for my dignity to still be intact.

Benny's P.O.V

When Sarah and Jesse came over I immediately knew that it would end badly since Ethan obviously still had feelings for Sarah, it was hard to watch Ethan go through that again. I could see in Ethan's face that he couldn't handle that the fact of those two together but was smiling to make sure that no one became suspicious. So I being the heroic stud that I am came to the rescue and saved Ethan from utter humiliation. I walk up to Ethan and said "Ethan, we got to get to shopping because you're Mom wants you home, quick." Ethan's face turns to me and changes from sorrow to confusion in a matter of seconds. Then he realizes what I was intending to do. He turns back towards Sarah and says "Sorry, you know how my mom is." Sarah nods and walks away with Jesse in hand and Jesse just snickers at Ethan while Rory and Erica walked away without saying goodbye. I look back at Ethan and see his face in a scarlet shade and he said with strain "Let's just finish shopping and go home." while walking towards the cart and started looking for the miscellaneous foods that his mother demanded for. I hope when we get home he'll at least feel better.

Ethan's P.O.V

As we entered the front door I sat all of things for the meal down on the counter and went towards my room and locked myself in there. I begin to sob into my pillow and remember all the fun memories me and Sarah shared together. I felt like I was dying watching her lips touch Jesse's, I just wanted to crawl into a ball and die on my bed and hope no one can find me. After five minutes or so I hear a soft knocking on my door and a voice that always cheers me up, "Hey, E. Can I come in? I wanted to talk to you for a minute." I stood up and unlocked the door to let in my best friend and then collapsed on my bed again to sob into my pillow more. I felt Benny sit on my bed and begin to rub my back in a circular motion. He hushed me and said "Dude, I know you like Sarah but come on, there are better people out there for you. I mean a lot more better people." I look at him with my swollen drenched eyes and say "Really? Who? The Tooth Fairy?! Dude, I'm one of the most unattractive people in our school and I couldn't get a date for shit. Not even dudes like me!" He looks at me with sad eyes and says "Dude that's not true! I bet a hundred girls like you! I bet you even have a secret admirer." I look at him with confusion and said "What? You're joking right? So who exactly is my secret 'admirer'?" He shrugged and said "I don't know, but someone gave me this letter to give to you." Benny hands me this red envelope with my name in cursive on it and open it up to see a long letter written in very neat handwriting. Whoever wrote this must be beautiful. Then Benny jokingly said in a sing-song tone "Do you believe in miracles?" I smile and think to myself that I'm ready to find my secret admirer!

_**Well that the beginning of my possible twoshot :3 lol **_

_**Please review! No flames please! Also reviews are love!**_

_** Sincerely, ElDemonioMasscaradoLuver1995**_

_** p.s. Hot Pockets are delicious on Fridays :D hahaha **_


End file.
